My Salvation
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Castiel pays a visit to a female hunter. ADULT CONTENT.


AUTHOR'S NOTE - Seriously (dude) this story has been a struggle to write, the past couple weeks, and I almost gave up on it on more than one occasion, but I persevered with it, until I had it finished. I only hope the end results are at least halfway decent

My Salvation.

I woke from sleep, feeling groggy, as though I had been asleep for a very long time indeed. I blinked back into full consciousness and found I had no memory of what had happened to me in the recent past. I had a minor panic when I realized for a moment that I couldn't even remember who I was.

I flinched at a movement from nearby, wondering who it was in the room with me, wondering if whoever it was meant me harm.

"Be still child, I do not mean you harm," said a calm, almost ethereal voice from nearby and a man came nearer, a slight smile touching his lips, and his large blue eyes softened into a gentle gaze.

I found myself smiling up into his face, as though I were gazing up into the ace of an angel. Right now, to me, he really did feel as though he was. I sighed when he placed a hand on my forehead, which was warm yet soothing.

He shushed me, even though I had not cried out or even made a move to do so. He took his hand away then, to pull up a chair beside me and to sit himself down with a brief exhalation. He looked so gentle and calm,, I felt instantly peaceful and comforted in his presence.

He smiled at me again, before I said - "Who are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord. You may call me Castiel," he said, calmly.

I don't know what made me do what I did next - for I reached out to take his hand and, although he looked surprised, yet touched, by my action, he squeezed my fingers gently.

"You saved me, didn't you?" I asked, knowing suddenly that that was what Castiel had done, yet still not having any memory of what had actually happened.

I felt strangely at ease with the idea of Castiel being an angel. Maybe others would think him mad, or wouldn't believe him, but I did. There was only sincerity in his gaze, as though he was hiding nothing from me ... plus there was something I almost remembered ... a shining light, and a beautiful being, yet when I focussed on it, the memory evaded me, slipping out of my mental grasp like smoke.

"Why did you save me? And how?2 I asked him, still struggling to remember.

He looked down on me laying on the bed, and he looked as though he was contemplating how much he was actually going to tell me.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked, and I swear I could see sympathy in his eyes.

I shook my head and he said - "You were in a car crash. You nearly died. If I hadn't taken you by the hand and led you away from the light, you would not be here now. As to the why ... well, your name is Jenna Margosi. You're a hunter of supernatural beings. God sent me here, to save you, and others like you, to help us, help me, in the fight against Lucifer."

"Lucifer? He's coming?" I asked, in alarm, trickles of memory starting to leak back into my brain now, memories of my life as a hunter, and I knew then that what Castiel was telling me was God's honest truth, no pun intended.

"Lillith is breaking the seals keeping Lucifer in Hell. I need you here to help stop him from breaking free, and bringing forth the apocolypse. Do you know Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked me.

"I know of him. A great hunter, brave. His brother, Sam is just as effective as he is!" I said, remembering tales of the Winchester brothers and their father John.

"Dean, I brought forth from Hell. You need to go to him, to help him. Sam, I am dubious as to his motives at the moment. I need you to be there with Dean, to be my eyes and ears against Sam, when I cannot be there," Castiel said, stroking my fingers again, a soft look in his gaze when he looked down on me, with those beautifully clear blue eyes.

Against all the odds, despite what had happened to me and all that Castiel was actuially telling me, I found myself reacting to him, to his gentle touch. I found myself tightening in response to him and I looked into his large and expressive blue eyes, all beguiling in their seeming innocence and calmness.

His was a face that inspired trust and I believed in all that he'd told me to be the truth. I couldn't doubt him at all.

A slight smile lightened his face - he must have seen something in my gaze, in the expression on my face that told him what I was feeling and he reached forward to lay a comforting hand on my cheek.

"You're gonna be fine, Jenna. I saw great potential in your future, which is why the Lord sent me to save you," he told me. "You, like Dean Winchester before you, are one of the strongest hunters out there, which is why you were chosen over many others to help us!"

I smiled at him, before I asked - "Why are you still here, now?"

I laughed in embarrassment, when I realized how rude that question actually sounded, before saying - "I'm sorry, Castiel, I didn't mean that in a rude way!"

Castiel smiled, a proper smile this time, which touched his eyes and made them warmer, gave them a kindly light. I found myself smiling back, before he explained himself further to me.

"You had such a tragic beauty when first I came to you, to save you, to help you, I found that I couldn't just leave, even though I knew you were in safe hands, that you were going to be fine. I wanted to be near you, if only for a short while, because I found you captivating," he said. "It is a rare ocurrence indeed that I find a human so compelling in their beauty."

I found myself blushing at such beautiful words coming from such a beautiful man - rare in my world for sure. A life of a hunter was a hard one to say the least.

I looked around, memories slowly trickling back of the room I was in - seemingly I was back at home, in my room, not at the hospital like I was beginning to fear from the way Castiel was talking. A sense of relief washed through - both at the sense of familiarity the sight gave me, and also that I was beginning to remember things, recognize things again.

He smiled again, more tenderly this time, before he leant forward and laid a kiss on my forehead, a soft kiss that nonetheless sent hot shivers through me, tightening me up in places that hadn't tightened in what felt to be such a long time. In reality it had only been six months, but still ...

As if sensing how much I needed him right then, how much I craved him, he kissed each eyelid, before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed him back hungrily, until he deepened the kiss, making my inside feel as though they were about to melt right through me. The experience was dazzling to say the least, and I felt myself responding to him, in waves of heat and desire so hot, I felt like I was on fire.

He broke away, and I stared into those calm blue eyes, as he said - "Where can we go from here, Jenna? You do realize how much I want you right now, don't you?"

I looked into those answers and saw only emotions there that belonged more to a human than an angel, but still, I said - "I do, mainly for the reason I'm feeling the same way!"

He came to sit beside me, before he said - "You realize I'm not used to this, you know. i honestly don't know how much of this is coming from me, or how much is coming from the guy I'm possessing right now."

"Would it matter so much either way?" I asked, wishing he'd just look at me.

He did and I found the answer I was looking for in those clear blue depths and I was smiling before he even spoke the words.

"No, it does not!" he admitted quietly.

I sat up then, finding it easier to do so than I had at first imagined, and I noticed Castiel watched me closely, as though he expected me to barf or something.

"I'm fine," I told him, calmly.

He leant forward, then, planting another kiss on my lips, and touching a breast through the sheer silk of my pajamas. i shivered against his touch, even though his hands were hot and I kissed him hungrily , feeling myself tightening up all over again. He helped me to shrug out of my pajamas, before getting undressed himself. He lay beside me, trailing fingers down the bare skin at my side, and I closed my eyes against the pleasurable shivers it sent coursing through me, radiating out from my abdomen ever outwards, until it felt like the fire inside would surely consume me.

I moaned in pleasure, as I felt dampness pooling between my legs, as I leant into him, stealing warmth from his body as I snuggled into him. He put his arms around me, and closed his eyes, before he applied gentle pressure on my hip, guiding me onto my back. I went willingly, angling myself hopefully into the right position for him. I misjudged, and had to shuffle a little more, until he managed to guide himself into my entrance. I moaned and felt myself tighten around him, as he thrust himself into me, filling me so completely I cried out for him, clinging to his body, hungrily, as he thrust himself further in. He looked down at me with those clear blue eyes, so filled with lust and need, I smiled at him. Seemed like even angels needed their release sometimes ...

He started to thrust into me slowly, moaning against my tightness, soon dialling up the pace and thrusting harder, deeper, until I felt like I was going to faint from the sheer pleasure coursing through my veins. I felt the beginnings of climax pooling in my abdomen, and I couldn't hold onto it, didn't want to, needed that release, and I gave myself over to sheer waves of blissful release washing through e, crying out for Castiel, mere seconds before he, too, found his own release deep within me. He thrust into me with the last vestiges of his own climax, before withdrawing gently, to lay beside me, to stare up at the ceiling, with a slight smile on his face.

He draped an arm around me, when I snuggled into him, kissing my forehead gently, before he asked something.

"Is this what it's like for humans?" he asked, softly.

I looked up into that handsome face, before I said - "It can be, with the right person. I've never had it that good before, though, I must admit."

Castiel said nothing to that, merely nodded, accepting what I'd said for the compliment it was. We lay like that, cuddled into each other, until gradually, contented sleep claimed both of us ...


End file.
